


Darkest Hour

by AnnoymousPoet



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Post-Canon, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoymousPoet/pseuds/AnnoymousPoet
Summary: The Eclipse is gone, but the Nora's plight is far from over.Having only begun to rebuild, the tribe now teeters on extinction more precariously than ever. The duties are only increasing for the already exhausted Braves, as faith in the High Matriarchs crumbles and tempers boil. Faced with the prospect of a civil war, and a new understanding of the world beyond his home, Varl's only hope is Aloy's parting gift, the duty that she entrusted to him before leaving west. However, he fears the secrets that he must eventually learn.(Author's note: I prefer comments over kudos, although kudos are certainly welcome)





	1. The Face Of Extinction, The Face of Hope

It was over.

Varl almost couldn't register it. Ever since the Proving, the fighting had been endless. The Embrace had been reduced to a pile of kindling, and death followed him like the cold. He had forgotten how it felt to not be in pain. It was only by All-Mother's blessing that he had survived for this long.

But the Metal Devil, or...Hades, as Aloy had called it, laid lifeless beside the Spire, the strange spear still sticking out of its body. Aloy now seemed relaxed, and walked away calmly, leaving the spear in its place. With the demon gone, surely, the fighting was finally over.

The Oseram and the Carja woman joined him in following Aloy to the edge of the cliffside. Aloy spun around at the sound of the Oseram approaching, her arms raised defensively before realizing who it was. The Oseram gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder before she turned to Varl, who gave her an exhausted nod.

Aloy now turned to the mesa, raising her bow for all to see. It took a second before the soldiers began to cheer in victory. Soon, Varl found himself joining in. For the first time since before the Proving, he felt like All-Mother was truly watching him. Maybe...just maybe, he would look forward to the next day.

It was a moment that he would savor and hold tight, because a part of him knew that it could only last for so long.


	2. Tainted Lands, Blessed Lands

"I can walk, Seeker,"

"So? I can drink twice my weight in scrappersap, but that doesn't mean I should," the Oseram interrupted. Aloy smirked at the comment, although Sona's scowl only deepened.

"Mother, save your strength. The tribe needs us as soon as possible," Varl pointed out. "It needs you."

"He's right, Sona. Right now, the best thing for you to do is rest." Aloy added. "And don't even think about saying that your health isn't my concern,"

Sona gritted her teeth, but nodded reluctantly. "Very well. As long as we leave this cursed land within the week,"

"You'll stay for as long as is necessary," Aloy said, ending the discussion. "Thanks again for doing this, Talanah,"

The Carja woman who had fought with them at the Spire gave a shrug. From what Varl had gathered, this "Talanah" was the leader of something called a "hunter's lodge" in Meridian. As the mountainside had been reduced to rubble during the battle, it was no longer feasible that the Nora would camp outside the city. Talanah had offered the lodge as a temporary refuge for the Nora to rest and heal before they returned to the Sacred Lands. Mother had been...less than enthusiastic about the idea, but given the situation, there wasn't really a better option.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" The Oseram yelled. He stormed towards another Vanguard, who was hauling bodies into a cart. At least, Varl thought they were bodies. Until he saw them move.

"By fire and spit, they're hurt enough already without you dumping them on top of each other! Take him out and get them to the infirmary first!"

"Yes sir," the man replied, grabbing the Carja soldier whom he had just thrown in the pile. The Oseram ran off, presumably to manage the rest of his soldiers.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Varl asked Aloy.

"Take Sona to the Lodge for now. Talanah can show you the way. I'll meet you there the first chance I can,"

The fires had died down, revealing how much of the village had been reduced to ash. The land was scorched, machines both ancient and corrupted littered the ground, squares of rubble and soot where houses had once been. The cheers of victory had long been replaced by cries of anguish, either from the wounded or families of those who had died in the fighting. The smell of ash and oil, the sounds of despair, the overwhelming destruction: it reminded Varl all too much of what had happened to the Embrace.

"Didn't get your name," Talanah said, knocking Varl out of his brooding.

"Varl,"

"Talanah," was the reply. "Now, let me show you to the Hunter's Lodge."

* * *

"Aloy!"

Much to his relief, she returned the grin. "Teb!"

"You did it!" he replied, sounding like a little boy and not caring a bit. "You saved us all! All-Mother be praised!"

Aloy's smile faded. "How are the others?"

He had been dreading that question, even though the damage was less than he feared. "We lost four Braves. Out of the others that I've seen, only about six have enough strength to stand."

"How many Nora total?"

Teb thought for a moment. He had counted the members of the Nora envoy who had come to the Carja lands before they left. To his surprise, another Nora had joined them in the fighting: while she looked familiar, he couldn't remember her name, and she certainly hadn't been part of the envoy. An exile, maybe?

"Counting you, twenty-three,"

Aloy's smile returned, although it was marred by the exhausted look in her eyes. "Thanks for taking care of the others, Teb,"

Teb smiled bashfully. "I just did what I could,"

"That's all I can ask of you, Teb," Aloy said. "Well...that, and not calling me Anointed."

"Why would I need to do that?" Teb replied. "I praise you enough already,"

Aloy laughed at that, but they both knew it was true. The only reason Teb was standing here was because of the little outcast girl who led him through the herd of Striders. And yet, in spite of everything he had done, he felt...a kinship. While Teb was never an outcast, he had never truly fit in his tribe. He was no warrior, no healer, and too timid to find a mate. Maybe that was why he didn't get down to his knees every time he saw Aloy, despite everything she had done. They both knew the feeling of rejection, and how much a simple act of kindness meant.

"Well, I think we've both work to do. See you around, Teb,"

He nodded. "You're right. Best of luck, Aloy,"

* * *

 Judging by the look on the healer's face, Sona had been her usual impossible self.

"If your War-Chief tries to do anything more before she's healed, I'll tie her to the ground myself,"

"She's like that," Varl replied. "If you don't mind me asking...what's that underneath the machine carcass?"

The healer gave him an odd look. "That's the bar, son. Don't have anything like that in the Sav-Sacred Lands?"

"What were you saying before?"

"Nothing," the healer replied much too quickly.

"I just fought swarms of corrupted machines, and my mother is lying wounded on the floor. I am in no mood for your lies. What were you going to say?" Varl said, his voice rising.

"It's noth...look, it was a slip of the tongue,"

"Hey! We've got more infirm that need you, pal!" Talanah interrupted. "I don't give you Shards to stand around!"

"Sorry ma'am, this sav...Nora was distracting me," the healer stammered.

"What was that?" Varl asked incredulously. Whatever the healer was thinking about saying, he knew it was unpleasant.

"Considering that you just finished treating his mother, I'm sure he would feel the need to talk with you," Talanah replied evenly. "But I'll take him off your hands while you do your job,"

As the healer stormed off, Talanah turned to Varl. "Sorry about that,"

"What was he trying to say?"

"Savage." Talanah answered nonchalantly. "I think you know that most of the Carja aren't that fond of the Nora,"

"We aren't exactly fond of the Carja," Varl replied. "Uh, no offense,"

"No, some of us deserve it, trust me. You should have met the last Sunhawk: he treated everyone who wasn't a Carja man like scum." a smile suddenly crossed her face. "I'd love to see what the look on that bunghead's face if he saw the Nora sleeping on the floors of the Lodge,"

"Savage?" Varl asked. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Talanah's grin vanished as fast as it had appeared. "Well, it's better that you hear it from me than some of the others, but...I still hate it. Savage is a slang term for Nora. It means...wild, unrefined. Like an animal, violent and untamed,"

Varl felt his blood start to boil. "Like an _animal_?"

"Pretty much. "Luckily, with Sun-King Avad, things are starting to change, but a sunburn will last in the shade. A lot of people here still think that the other tribes are inferior, even with all the Oseram that have come here."

Varl couldn't believe his ears. They saw the Nora as _animals_? As if the Nora were the heathens, and not them?

"Listen, don't take it personally: if there's one thing I've learned as a member of the lodge, it's that the best way to make them stop is to prove them wrong. A few weeks away, people laughed at the idea of a woman becoming Sunhawk,"

"Why would they? Women can fight just as well as men, if not better,"

Talanah grinned. "Well, some people are idiots. But now that I'm Sunhawk, things are going to change faster. Anyways, what do you think of Meridian?"

What _did_ he think of Meridian? Varl didn't know how to put it into words. It jagged at him, but not out of wrongness like Mother said. When he thought of the Tainted Lands outside the Nora realm, he expected families starving in the roads and people walking in chains. While some of the Carja certainly seemed beaten down, Meridian was nothing like he had expected. The air alone felt foreign: he couldn't describe how, but it was just...different. Everything rose high, trapping everyone in the roads like animals in a cage. The music, the sounds, the clothing...everywhere he looked, nothing reminded him of home.

The Hunter's Lodge was unlike any house he had ever seen: it was slightly larger than the Matriarchs' Lodge. Varl found himself feeling the walls several times, amazed by their smoothness. With the exception of the markings from the entrance and on the support beams, _everything_ in the lodge seemed smooth. The angles and curves of the archways were straight, to the point of being unnatural. The remains of a Thunderjaw hung from the ceiling, directly above the...bar, was it? It reminded him of a cart, but there was a smaller wall behind it, lined with ornate pottery of some kind. There seemed to be barrels of something as well, although of what he couldn't fathom.

But what scared him the most was that none of this disgusted him like he had expected it to. Instead, everything he saw confused him, conflicted with everything he knew. Before the wall at Mother's Heart had fallen, he thought that it was the mightiest thing that a tribe could possibly create. That belief had been shattered at the checkpoint, and once again at the mere sight of the walls surrounding Meridian. The more he saw, the smaller and more insignificant he felt.

"It's a...bit overwhelming, to be honest,"

"Meridian's always overwhelming the first time you come," Talanah answered. "Now, not that this isn't fun, but I have some other things to take care of."

* * *

Before Sona knew it, night had already fallen.

Aloy returned with the last of the Nora, looking exhausted as Sona felt. The casualties were lighter than Sona had expected, although any death was still devastating to the weakened Nora tribe.

The air was somber: two of the "Hawks" had fallen in battle, and the Nora were still licking their wounds. The lower level was littered with cots, both from the Braves and of the hunters. Medics were scrambling to take care of each infirm. Sona's chest still throbbed in pain, but she did her best to hide it. For her people's sake.

Suddenly the doors flung open, and a few Vanguard stormed in.

"Who's hungry? Feast's on me!"

"Beer too!"

"The first beer, you nut,"

The Sunhawk grinned. "If the feast's on you, then bring it in,"

"You heard the lady! Bring it in, boys!"

In a flash, the room was filled with more food than Sona had ever seen in her life. Whole roasted animals, massive pots of stew, things se had never seen before, and...barrels? Suddenly, Sona remembered that she hadn't eaten all day: her stomach growled out of a newly awakened desire. The aromas alone were intoxicating, even if some of them were unfamiliar.

"Wait!" Talanah called. "There's something we need to do first,"

"Oh, come on!"

"That's enough," the Oseram growled. "Sorry about that,"

"I ask that we all bow our heads in a moment of prayer," Talanah said, her voice more regal than Sona remembered it to be. From the cot, it was difficult for Sona to move her head much, but she settled for sitting upright.

"O Great Sun, make treaty with the moon to give our fallen quiet rest. Furnish them with the armor of your brazen heat. Give them shafts of sunlight for spears. Illuminate the path to the skies for each of them: Hawk Malesh Khane Ushi-"

_Of course_. It was obviously some Carja prayer, an oath to their fallen members.

"Hawk Bashad Khane Malei, Brave Dran of the Nora-"

Sona felt the air catch in her throat.

"-Brave Taim of the Nora, Brave Nela of the Nora, and Brave Orn of the Nora. Let their memory and sacrifice be a beacon for all people among all tribes to follow,"

There was a stunned moment of silence. The Carja, including the fallen Nora in their prayers?

"All of us here today-"

_The Seeker._

"We all hail from different tribes. For years, we have fought each other endlessly, unable to find any similarity or kinship. But today, all of the tribes united as one with a common goal. Today, our hearts were one, and all tribes can now sleep easily because of these warriors' sacrifices. May they live on in all of our memories,"

For a moment, no one spoke.

"Now, who's hungry?"

The Lodge erupted in cheers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shouldn't be doing this when I have other fics that are in desperate need of finishing, but I can't help myself.
> 
> We know based on datapoints that the Sobeck ranch is nearby Carson City, Nevada. The game takes place in-between Utah and Colorado, which means that the Sobeck ranch is in the Forbidden West. Aloy would have to be gone from the region for a significant portion of time in order to make that journey, which means that the tribes would have to operate in her absence.
> 
> I figured that the Nora wouldn't know what "savage" meant, as there's no usage of it in their culture: sort of like how Harry didn't know what Mudblood meant until Malfoy used the term.
> 
> Anyways, I wanted a chapter to sort of get this path started. Let me know what you think.


	3. City in the Sun, Warrior in the Darkness

"Are you alright?"

Aloy turned to see Varl joining her on the floor, a plate in one hand and a cup in the other.

"Aside from being tired, sore, and emotionally drained, just amazing."

"Sorry," Varl replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Aloy said, feeling a bit guilty for venting at him. "How's Sona?"

"The healer said she'll be ready to head back to the Sacred Lands in a week," Varl said. "Knowing Sona, she'll have us out of here in four days,"

Aloy let out a snort, which seemed to ease the tension in Varl's face.

"You uh, wanna go to one of the tables?"

"Not really. I'm not used to eating with such a big crowd,"

"Wha-oh, right. You...never shared a meal with others as an outcast, did you?"

Aloy sighed. "Nope. The first time I shared a meal with anyone other than Rost was the morning of the Prov..." she stopped. "Sorry,"

"Don't be." Varl replied. "It's not your fault,"

"I wish I could believe that," Aloy replied.

"Aloy, none of them would have made it back if not for you. You couldn't have saved all of them,"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Aloy. What she wanted to say was that none of them would have been targeted if she hadn't run into Olin. No Proving massacre, no War Party ambush, no final attack on the Sacred Lands. But she couldn't admit to Varl: it would be hard enough when she told the Braves that she would be leaving again.

"Okay...well, let's not talk about it then." Varl tried. "Uh...well, what do you think of what everything tonight?"

"I might try it again," she admitted.

"That's my drumstick, go find your own!"

"I grabbed it first, you-"

"If either of you two lunkheads start throwing food, I'll kick your ass out and make you pay for everything!" Erend yelled. "That goes for all of the Vanguard!"

There was some roars of outrage at that order, but eventually, they all died down. Give an Oseram a beer and a dinner, and he'd find no room to complain. The Nora, on the other hand...

Varl suddenly spit out the contents of his cup before coughing violently. "What in All-Mother's name-"

"Give,"

The bewildered and still gagging Varl handed Aloy the goblet, and she gave a sniff. Her suspicions were confirmed.

"Yep. Scrappersap," she said, handing him his cup back.

"Keeps you warm in a snowstorm, strips the grit out of a gearwheel," Erend said, walking over to the two Nora.

"Why would someone drink that?" Varl asked, finally catching his breath.

"For the Oseram, it's a sign of manhood," Erend said with a shrug. "You're handling it pretty well."

"Umm...thanks?"

"I mean it. I remember one time one of the Vanguard slipped it to a Sun Priest. He was whining about being poisoned for hours." Erend added, his face strained from trying not to laugh before he gave a surprisingly accurate impression. _"O great sun, why have you subjected your loyal servant to such agony?"_

Aloy and Varl joined in Erend's laughter.

 

"Anything else from the table we should avoid?" Aloy asked.

"The vegetables," Erend joked, prompting another round of laughter.

* * *

 

This Nora was unlike any customer Aidaba had ever had before.

She was used to working with either Carja or Oseram: she could count the Nora she had sold to on one hand. All of them were like the ones currently resting in the Lodge: fit, robed in leather and animal furs, long braided dreadlocks, and the harsh, focused eyes of a hunter that she was so used to at the Lodge. While not weak by any means, this man was thinner than most: she could see ribs from the exposed part of his front. His gaze was soft, and filled with a childlike curiosity as he examined the products available. He held no weapons, not even a quiver for arrows. If he wasn't a hunter, then what was he doing here in Meridian?

"Are...you going to buy anything?" Aidaba finally asked.

The man thought for a moment. "How much would one of these cost?"

"Carja silks are thirty Shards a roll, fifty Shards for two,"

"And...how many Shards for the fabric for bandaging?"

"Ten,"

The man's face fell slightly as he checked one of his pouches. "Two rolls of bandages,"

"Forgive me for asking, but you don't exactly seem like a hunter," Aidaba said, handing him the rolls.

The man shrugged. "I'm not much of a fighter: every time I've tried to hunt, I end up hurting myself more than the prey. I'm a Stitcher for my tribe,"

"A...Stitcher?"

The Nora let out a sigh. "Yes, I...make garments and armor for the tribe,"

"Like...a weaver?"

His face lit up. "I think so. I couldn't do much during the fight, so I brought supplies for the journey here. The army made me a 'honorary quartermaster' for the battle," the man said. "I think you're the first Carja I've met who understands what Stitchers are,"

"A lot of the Carja soldiers aren't very bright. Their heads must be baking inside that helmet," Aidaba replied. "But...are men normally Stitchers?"

"Well, every Nora should be able to make their own outfits if they need to, but no, men are usually either hunters or alchemists," the man replied. "Why do you ask?"

Aidaba felt her face burning. "I hope this doesn't sound rude, but...I don't think we've ever had a male weaver. The idea is a little bit scandalous,"

The man blinked. "Really?"

"No. Well...weavers usually only make clothing. Armorsmiths generally make the armor, and they're usually men," Aidaba added. "But it sounds like they're one and the same for you?"

The man nodded. "The process isn't that much different. Although, we don't have a lot of difference between clothing and armor. We can't waste a thing, so we everything we get, we use. We don't do anything...fancy unless it's for special days. Naming ceremonies, funerals, that sort of thing,"

"Naming ceremonies?"

And so began an exchange of knowledge. The man (Teb was his name) listened dutifully to everything Aidaba could tell him about the Sundom, a wide-eyed look of curiosity in his eyes the entire time. He was amazed at the Carja silks, the softness of their touch and how many colors they could hold. His jaw dropped at the mention of the Maizelands...no, the idea of people farming the land in any form. He seemed uncomfortable with the idea of servants and nobles, but it was only clear in his face, not his words. Meanwhile, Teb told her about life in his tribe, which sounded nothing like the writings of Well-Traveled Aram. The people there were warriors, but generally treated each other like family. The leaders were women, but men and women were otherwise equal in every respect. The face-paint was a sign of family, not the markings of a warrior. Rather than hold prisons, they sent their criminals into the wild to fend for themselves. He also told her about the Proving, the disasters that had fallen upon the tribe since the last Proving, and how Aloy had saved the tribe every time.

"And yet you still came to the Sundom?"

"Well, after all that she did for us, it would be wrong not to return the favor." Teb said. "Most of the time...I feel like deadweight. If I can't fight, I have to find some other way to help."

Teb was certainly like no Nora she had ever meant, or any person for that matter. She was always told that the Nora were savages, but how could a barbarian hold such a sense of gentleness and honor? What was the Sav...No, the Sacred Land truly like?

* * *

 

_With every step closer, the ground rumbled harder._

_Varl began to notch an arrow, but he couldn't get a grip on any of them. It was then he realized that his hands were shaking, and not because of the trembling ground._

Get over it _, he told himself._ It's a machine, you've fought machines before.

_But this was the first time he had been so close to a Deathbringer. It dark hide reminded him of a Corruptor, but it was bulky and slow, every step cementing itself into the ground with legs too small for its top. Varl could see lights coming from its head, but none of them looked like eyes it could see from: only slits and small dots, too small to target. Every inch of this machine seemed to be decorated with weapons. Dragging behind its back was a black...ball of some sorts, larger than a man. Varl took a closer look, and his stomach dropped: it was swarming with corruption. If this machine was carrying it..._

_"All-Mother protect us," he heard one of the Braves mumble._

_Suddenly the demon turned: to the side first, then up at the Braves._

_**"ELIMINATE ALL TARGETS,"** a voice rumbled from the ground. It was like no voice Varl had ever heard: it was if the whirs and scratches of machines had somehow managed to sound like human words. It could be nothing but the Metal Devil itself._

_The whirring of the Deathbringer snapped him out of his shock, but even so, he had less than a moment before a barrage of fire shot towards him._

* * *

 

"Varl!"

Varl shot up, his eyes adjusting to the dim light. He was back in the Hunter's Lodge, laying on one of the cots laid out for the Nora.

"Nightmares?" a familiar voice asked. Varl turned to his right to see Aloy looking at him with concern.

"A flashback," he replied. "Yesterday, when the Metal Devil made it to the mountain,"

Aloy's face darkened. "That says everything,"

Varl nodded. "That voice...it's like-"

"Like nothing you've ever heard before," Aloy finished. "Like a hundred spears scraping off your flesh,"

"Exactly." Varl finished. "I don't know how I survived,"

Aloy looked at the ground. "I shouldn't have let HADES get that far,"

"Stop blaming yourself," Varl replied. "You stopped it, that's all that matters."

She turned to him, and Varl was taken aback at the look in her eyes. He was used to seeing determination and confidence, a sureness in her eyes and a calmness in her stance. Now Aloy looked at him, seeming exhausted and defeated in spite of everything she'd already done. In the dim light, she looked ten years older.

"I would if I could,"

"How can you blame yourself for anything?" Varl asked indignantly. "You've saved the Nora four times, you've done more than anyone else here,"

"It's not enough," she argued. "It's never enough. People have died because of me, _innocent people_ were killed by people trying to hurt me."

"I know how that feels," Varl said. Aloy stopped what she was planning to say. "What?"

"Before the Red Raids...my family lived in Mother's Vigil...well, now it's the Forsaken Village. I was nine years old at the time, Vala was almost four. When the Carja broke through to the Embrace, the village fell within a night. During the Raid, I got separated from my family. Sona sent my father back into the village to find me. But the Carja found me first. If my father had arrived one second later, I would have been in a cage on my way to the Sun-Ring."

"So what happened. Did your father fight them?"

"No, there were too many of them to take on alone. The other Braves were protecting the families. So my father threw down his weapons, and told them to take him in place of me."

"And...they did that?"

Varl looked at the ground, trying to stop the emotions rising to the surface. "The general told his men to let me out. My father looked me in the eyes, told me he loved me and to run as far away as I could. So I ran. The Braves found me the next morning, hiding in the river. When Sona learned what had happened...it was the only time I've seen her cry."

"I...I'm sorry, Varl,"

"What I learned that day is...if someone dies for you, then the only thing we can do is honor their sacrifice. They didn't give their life for us to feel guilty,"

For a moment, Aloy was silent. "Thanks, Varl,"

He managed a smile. "Glad I could help,"

They were silent for a while, neither of them said anything. Varl decided to break the silence. "Aloy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember at the Spire, when we were talking before the battle?"

"Why do you ask?"

"What was really bothering me...what's _still_ bothering me is that...well, it's hard to explain. It feels like...like everything I knew is crumbling, and now I don't know what to believe. It's not that Meridian's nothing like I've ever seen, it's like nothing I imagined! It's supposed to be the tainted lands, but how can it be tainted when it seems so much stronger than the Nora? And they call us _savages_? They think that _we're_ the heathens? If they believe the exact same thing as us...how am I supposed to know which one of us is right?" Varl looked around nervously. "I hope that Sona's still asleep. If she heard that-"

"Let's just hope she didn't," Aloy finished.

"Right. And that's part of it: I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I can't stop myself from thinking it. And I'm not sure if I should,"

"You shouldn't, Varl," Aloy insisted.

"Then what should I do?" he pleaded.

Aloy was silent for a moment. "In the mountain, you told me that you'd be willing to see what I've been learning, as long as the goddess willed it,"

"Yes,"

She got to her feet, reaching for her armor. "If I'm not back by morning, tell the others I had to take care of something."

Varl blinked. "Where are you going?"

"To take care of something,"

* * *

 

For the second time, Nakoa found herself walking from the Hunter's Lodge, cursing herself for her weakness.

How was it that she could go after that butcher Zaid, feeling only righteous anger, and yet still be too afraid to speak to her own tribe? Even if they didn't welcome her, she was sure Aloy could convince them otherwise. She had no reason to be afraid, and every reason to approach them.

Yet she walked away again, like a coward, for a reason she couldn't explain.

* * *

 

Aside from the Nora sleeping on the floor, life had returned to normal for the Hunter's Lodge.

Unfortunately for Talanah, that meant enduring the complaints of the Hawks about outsiders being allowed. Of course, now that the Banuk Ardik had become the first non-Carja Hawk, there was nothing that could or would be done. Of course, some idiots still whined anyway.

Aloy had left in the middle of the night to "take care of something", according to Varl. That was nothing to worry about. What was worrying Talanah was where Aidaba had went. Ligan said he had seen her enter this morning, but she was nowhere to be found in the Lodge. Talanah's search was interrupted by the Sun-Priest taping her shoulder.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I have a message from the palace for you, as well as one for Aloy and another for the Nora,"

"Someone say my name?"

Talanah and the Sun-Priest turned to see Aloy at the base of the staircase.

"Ah! Yes, I have a message from Sun-King Avad for you," the man said, unraveling one of the scrolls. _"To Al-"_

"I can read glyphs," Aloy interrupted. "But thanks,"

The poor man was still sputtering in shock when Aloy grabbed the scroll from his hands. "Weren't you the Sun-Priest at the Blessing?"

"Ah, I...yes! Oh, I remember now! You were the girl who spoke to me after the Blessing! Such an honor that we meet again!"

"Uh, thanks?" Aloy said hesitantly. "And I can take the scroll for the Nora, if it's any easier,"

"Hm? Oh, of course!" the Sun-Priest stammered, handing her the other scroll. "May the Sun light your path!"

"Isn't that normally for funerals?" Aloy asked, as soon as the Sun-Priest was out of earshot. "No, wait. That's 'may the Sun light your passing', right?"

"Right," Talanah said. "Since when do you know glyphs?"

"I taught myself," Aloy said nonchalantly, glancing at her scroll. Deciding not to question it, Talanah decided to read her own scroll, which was an invitation to a celebration at the palace tomorrow evening. Depending on who you ran into, it could be a pleasant night or the longest night of her life.

* * *

 

_To Aloy:_

_My gratitude for your efforts cannot be expressed in words. This, along with several other topics of discussion, is why I request your presence at the Temple of the Sun. If you could, please convince the Nora to accept my invitation. There is something of importance I wish to discuss. For the small chance that this message is intercepted, I would prefer to discuss this matter in person._

_His Luminance Avad, 14th King of the Radiant Line_

From the way it read, it sounded like Marad had written most of it. Avad wasn't that fussy about his title. Aloy sat at the bar to read the second scroll.

_To the Nora,_

_I am aware of our long and heated relationship. In spite of that, and of the recent atrocities brought down upon your people, you chose to fight at the Spire. The Sundom owes you a great debt, myself included._

_I would like to meet with your War-Chief before you return to the Sacred Lands, both to express my gratitude in person and discuss something of importance. I am certain that Aloy will be able to lead you to the Palace of the Sun._

_His Luminance Avad, 14th King of the Radiant Line_

As expected, Sona's face soured at the thought. "Tell him that we decline the offer,"

"Avad doesn't normally request meetings, Sona," Aloy countered. "He wouldn't have sent this if it wasn't something serious."

Sona's scowl deepened. "If he's so concerned about a 'royal audience', then he can have it here. I am in no condition to move,"

"Who are you, and what have you done with War-Chief Sona?" Aloy asked. A couple of Braves chuckled at the remark. "Could we send another Brave in your place?"

Sona looked ready to vomit. "Very well. Varl, go to with Aloy to this 'palace of the sun',"

Varl blinked in surprise, but put on a stoic face. "Yes, War-Chief Sona,"

* * *

 

"Did you take care of that...something?" Varl asked, as soon as they had left the Lodge.

"Yes." Aloy replied.

"Dare I ask?"

"Now's not the time," she answered. "Come on, I'll show you to the palace,"

The air was warmer than Varl would have liked, but there was a thankfully a breeze that alleviated some of that. In contrast to the razed land by the foot of the mountain, this section of Meridian still seemed intact, and bustling at that. Just like when he had first walked to Meridian, everyone's eyes seemed to follow him as he walked through the street. More than ever, Varl felt out of place, aware of his...differences. Everyone was either Carja or Oseram...wait, was that a Nora?

"Teb?"

The Nora jumped in surprise, turning away from the stall he was inspecting. Sure enough, it was Teb: his father had been a good friend of Sona, and a fellow Brave. What he lacked in confidence and fighting skill, he made up with his dedication and loyalty. But what was he doing in the markets?

"Aloy!" he stammered, somehow sounding more uncertain than usual. "...and Varl! Uh...hi! Umm...What are you two doing out here?"

"Going to speak with the Sun-King," Aloy said, her eyebrows raised curiously. "Oh, hey Aidaba. Talanah was looking for you,"

"I...had to pick up a few things from the market. I'll be at the Lodge soon," the woman next to Teb muttered. A smirk grew on Aloy's face.

"Oh, that reminds me. What brings you here, Teb?"

"Well, I...was...getting supplies. For the journey back. To the Sacred Lands," Teb said, only increasing Varl's confusion.

"Smart thinking. I'm sure the tribe needs...cumin for the journey back," Aloy replied, her smile widening.

"Oh! Well, that's..."

"Mine." the Carja woman finished. While she no longer seemed flustered, Varl couldn't help but notice that her face was almost as red as her dress. "Teb offered to carry my baskets...i-in exchange for me showing him to the right stalls."

"How generous of you, Teb," Aloy said, as if she were teasing him. Teb rubbed his head uncomfortably. "Well...it was the least I could do,"

"Maybe you should head back soon, Teb." Varl said. "Your face looks a little sunburned."

Aloy let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh, and Varl began wondering if there was some joke he was missing.

"Well, we should probably get to the Palace. Meet you back at the Lodge," Aloy said. "Come on, Varl,"

"Did I miss something?" Varl asked, as the two continued their walk through the streets.

"Nothing important," Aloy said, her smile still wider than Varl was used to seeing it. "In the meantime, are there are questions you have about the Palace?"

"A few," Varl admitted. "Have you meet the Sun-King before?"

"A couple of times," she replied.

"What's he like?"

"I'll let you decide for yourself,"

Before long, they were at the foot of the largest building Varl had ever seen. There were two massive towers, with a lower platform at the center adorned with blue tapestries. The gates and walls were rimmed with elaborate copper designs that made Varl unsteady to look at.

"Well, here we are. The Palace of the Sun,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another chapter.
> 
> I spent about five hours creating character notes and re-watching Horizon Zero Dawn gameplay to try and make this authentic as possible.
> 
> A lot of fics I've seen feature Varl seeing Aloy as a god, which I've always had a problem with. While he certainly idolizes her, what I've seen in game shows that he has enough courtesy to treat her like a relatively normal human being. At the very least, his idolization is less pronounced than most of the tribe, which is why Aloy is more willing to reach out to him. Just to be sure, I wanted to extinguish as much of that overdone BS as possible.
> 
> As for the bit with Teb and Aidaba, I wanted to flesh out his character a little more. Out of all the Nora in the game, Teb seems the most open to exploring other cultures: if you interacted with him in The Looming Shadow, he mentioned that there were materials in the markets that he had never seen before, and said that the Sundom "couldn't be any more different from the Sacred Lands", but didn't say anything negative. As a Stitcher, what he would first notice as notably different would be the clothing: the armor of the Carja is far more uniform than the outfits of the Braves.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think, preferably in review form.


	4. Secrets Uncovered, Secrets Kept

The palace was even more astonishing up close. Varl found himself unable to form words, and barely able to form thoughts. The thoughts he could form were along the lines of "big" and "what" and "how".

"You okay there, Varl?"

Varl shook his head. "Sorry. It's just...I mean...this is..."

"Huge? Mind-blowing? Overwhelming?"

"Yeah, that. All of this...for just one person?"

"Well, I...think his family lives here, but I'll have to ask." Aloy answered. "I haven't been too far inside,"

"Hold it there," said the soldier at the foot of the staircase. "No invitation, no-"

"You mean these?" Aloy interrupted, holding out the two pieces of parchment.

"...up the stairs to your right," the guard grumbled.

As he walked up the stairs, Varl had gotten over his shock enough to examine the building. It reminded him of Meridian, but much more intricate and detailed: the walls, the railings, and even some parts of the floor were etched with elaborate designs, but they didn't give him a headache like before. He began to see a pattern to them, an...intention in the way everything was carved, a certain rhythm to their appearance. Foreign plants grew on the section of wall above the staircase, although Varl was bewildered as to how they got there.

At the top of the staircase, Aloy led him to the right, and he felt his heart jump. The arcway at the end of the hallway was at least three times his height, and rimmed with triangular edges. The space beyond that was darkened with shadow. Even with the open copper gates, Varl still felt like a goose walking into a fox's jaws.

"You okay?" Aloy asked.

"Fine," Varl replied, not willing to admit (especially not to Aloy) that he was afraid of a door. "Let's just get this over with,"

Past the gate, it took his eyes a moment to adjust. The shade provided welcome relief from the sun, something Varl had been craving ever since he left the Sacred Lands. The space itself had even more decoration: a silk rug in the center, soft couches adorned with pillows and Carja silks...it was all so excessive, but maybe that was Sona talking. Or maybe it was because they weren't being used. There were a few men in the room already, discussing among themselves.

"And the reserves?"

"Enough to last the city for five weeks. The damage to the Royal Maizelands was significant, but enough farmland was left untouched where we can still manage a harvest, albeit less plentiful."

"That will have to do for now."

"Aloy,"

The men turned to face them. One of them stepped forward. "Thank you for coming. I assume this is the Nora War-Chief?"

_Me?_ "U-u-uh..." Varl stammered. _What am I supposed to say?_

"War-Chief Sona is still recovering at the Lodge. Varl is her representative." Aloy answered for him.

"I see," the man replied, before returning to Varl. "Welcome, Varl of the Nora. I am Sun-King Avad,"

Varl had guessed as much. This man gave out an aura of authority, but different from anything Varl had ever sensed. It was not the commanding presence of Sona, yet not quite the steady demeanor of the High Matriarchs. It was warm, inviting, steady, and yet somewhat distant at the same time. That feeling was present not only in his stance, but his voice as well: Varl simultaneously felt anxious at the thought of making a bad impression, and placed at ease.

Avad appeared to be just under thirty, only a few years older than Varl himself. He had a beard, trimmed almost to his skin: unfortunately, it was still more than Varl could grow out. His outfit was an elaborate combination of red and white Carja silks, lined with machine parts (some of which were golden, to Varl's confusion), complete with an elaborate headset so massive, it was surprising that he could stand upright. It took Varl a moment to realize the intention was to make Avad's head resemble the sun, with flares of light radiating from it.

Varl realized that he had absolutely no idea what to say to this man, but he knew it would be rude to be silent.

"U-uh...it's...an honor," he tried, cursing himself for how pathetic it sounded. Much to his relief, Avad did not seem fazed.

"The honor is mine," the Sun-King replied. "Now, could you two come with me? There's something I'd like to discuss,"

* * *

 

"Perhaps it's my age, but I don't believe I've seen you before,"

Nakoa grit her teeth in frustration. She had finally gathered the courage to enter the damn Lodge, and now this old man was blocking the way.

"Well, I'm a Nora, and last I checked the Nora were allowed to rest in the Lodge until they returned to the Sacred Lands,"

The old man sighed. "While that is true, with everything that has happened in Meridian the last few weeks, we must exercise caution. Our merchant has been missing since this mor-oh, there she is!"

A Carja woman had suddenly appeared at the doorway, standing next to a Nora man.

"Where have you been, Aidaba? We were getting worried,"

"Sorry, Ligan. I...forgot to pick up a few things from the market this morning," the woman replied.

Ligan nodded, then turned to the other man. "Excuse me, but do you recognize this woman?" he said, pointing to Nakoa. The man glanced at her, and Nakoa felt panic clench her heart: this man knew that she hadn't fought alongside them at the Spire. What would Ligan say when the man called her out on the lie?

"Yes. She's with us,"

"Oh, of course. My apologies," Ligan bowed respectfully. "Please, come in,"

Nakoa realized she was still standing in place, too shocked to move. Shaking her head, she walked into the Lodge.

"Why did you lie for me?" was the first thing she asked, once she was a safe distance away from the door.

The man smiled warmly. "I saw you fighting in the village. I don't know if you've heard, but the Sacred Lands have been opened up to outcasts."

"Because of Aloy," Nakoa nodded. "I heard. I also heard everyone's calling her 'the Anointed' now,"

"Well...not everyone. Aloy doesn't like it all that much. But if they're open to outcasts, then an exile shouldn't be any different."

Nakoa smiled in relief. She could almost see her brother now.

* * *

 

Varl was led to the center platform he had seen at the entrance. There was a bench to sit down, but Aloy and the Sun-King remained standing.

"Aloy. Thank you again for what you have done,"

"I feel like I've heard that somewhere before," Aloy deadpanned.

"With all of your accomplishments, I imagine you tire of hearing it," said Avad, as if the two were old friends. "But let us not forget our guest,"

Questions began flooding Varl's mind; it took him a second to realize that both pairs of eyes were looking at him.

"War-Chief Sona...are her injuries serious?" Avad asked with genuine concern.

"She'll be fine," said Varl. "War-Chief Sona's made it through with worse," That last part wasn't true, but he knew that's what Sona would want him to say. "We should be ready to return to the Sacred Lands in a week,"

"I'm glad to hear it," Avad replied. "Now, I suppose we should get to the matter at hand,"

"Right," Varl said. "You said...something of importance you wanted to discuss?"

Avad nodded, his expression suddenly darkening. "I understand that a great shadow has fallen over the Sacred Lands."

_The Carja seem to love their sun and shadows,_ Varl thought. "Are you talking about...the Proving massacre?"

"Yes, but the recent attack on the Embrace as well," Avad answered. "We received reports from Daytower five days ago, and Aloy confirmed them when she came with warnings of the invasion."

Varl glanced at Aloy. Her expression was unreadable.

Avad paused for a moment, as if expecting a response. When he didn't get one, he continued on. "Your tribe has every reason to hate mine. For most of our history, we have looked down upon the other, and I know from experience that some will never forgive the Carja for the Red Raids. And yet, in your tribe's darkest hour, you left the Sacred Lands to fight against a threat bigger than all of us. You have done the Sundom a great service. Of course, this is leaving out what Aloy has done,"

Varl raised an eyebrow. "I know about the invasion, but you mentioned something earlier. What else has Aloy done?"

Avad raised an eyebrow of his own as he turned to Aloy.

"It...never really came up," Aloy replied.

Avad shook his head in disbelief. "It amazes me how you can remain so humble. Since Aloy first arrived in the Sundom, she has...let me think...stopped a plot to kill me and burn Meridian to the ground, single-handedly defeated a rogue Oseram warlord, became the first Nora to be a full member of the Hunter's Lodge, saved an innocent man from being killed, helped return my brother from Sunfall, killed Helis, and of course, won us the battle yesterday. And I'm sure that you have done much more,"

Varl's jaw dropped. "Wha...wow, I...I know I shouldn't be surprised, but..."

"I'm pretty sure you didn't call us here for this," Aloy said, clearly wanting to change the subject.

"Indeed. What I am trying to say is...the Carja tribe is in your debt, and that is why I have brought you here: I want to repay that debt."

Varl blinked. "I...I don't understand,"

"You came to our aid in a time of great need," Avad answered. "I believe that we should do the same."

"What about Meridian?" Aloy interrupted. "You saw the damage done to the village,"

"The restoration of Meridian remains my utmost priority and responsibility," Avad answered. "And given our tribes' history, I would understand if the Nora would choose to refuse my offer. But once the village is repaired...if there is any way the Sundom can help, then I wish to do so. Varl, Aloy, I ask that you bring this matter to the High Matriarchs to discuss. Speak to Captain Balahn at Daytower once they reach a decision,"

"You called me here to be a messenger?" Varl asked, a little annoyed.

"This is a sensitive matter, Varl. I needed someone I could trust to ensure that this is brought to the High Matriarchs, and only the High Matriarchs." Avad answered. "But whatever else you wish to speak about, I will answer as best I can,"

"So that's why you asked for the War-Chief?"

"Correct,"

Varl thought for a moment. Avad seemed sincere, and if Aloy trusted him, that was good enough for Varl. At the same time, he wasn't sure about this offer: he doubted that anyone in the tribe would want to accept help from the Carja, no matter what the Matriarchs said. Sona would accuse him of blaspheming if he even suggested it.

_Do we have a choice?_ he asked himself. _Are there enough Braves to hunt? How long will it be until we can defend ourselves again?_

He already knew the answer. There was no choice.

"There...is something I'd like to ask you about,"

"By all means," Avad replied.

"Why did the Carja raid us? What was the point of it all? To kill hundreds of innocents?" Varl asked, his voice rising as he continued.

Avad looked down. "I suppose I should have expected that." There was a long pause before he continued.

"Long ago, in the first years of our tribe's history, human sacrifices would sometimes be offered in the Sun-Ring during times of drought, hoping to...appease the Sun-God. My father restarted that tradition, believing that blood sacrifice would end the Derangement of the machines. When his advisors warned him that his efforts had done nothing to calm the machines...he threw into the Sun-Ring as well."

Varl's eyes widened. "So he sacrificed Carja too?"

Avad nodded gravely. "At first, it was just slaves, but eventually, anyone who slighted him would be slaughtered. Even his own son...my brother, Kadaman."

Varl didn't know what to say.

"That's another reason why I am making this offer: it is my duty as Sun-King to repair the damage done my father," Avad continued. "To change the Carja into a symbol of peace and mercy, not war and mindless slaughter,"

"Do you think that can happen? After everything that your tribe has done?"

"Varl-" Aloy warned.

"I don't know. If the answer is yes, then I doubt it will happen in my lifetime," Avad answered. "But that is no excuse not to try,"

Varl recognized the look in the Sun-King's eyes: it was something he saw in his mother's. It was exhaustion, desperation, but a determination to hold through and persevere. It was the look of someone who could not afford to show weakness.

"Where is the Sun-Ring?"

"Between the Palace and the Temple of the Sun," Avad asked.

"I'll speak to the High Matriarchs when we return home," Varl said, turning to leave. "You have my word, Sun-King. I'll meet you back at the Hunter's Lodge, Aloy,"

"Varl?" Aloy asked in concern.

"There's something I need to do," Varl said. "Alone,"

* * *

 

Avad grimaced.

"Did I say too much?" he asked Aloy.

Aloy shook her head. "No, it's...well, it's not my story to tell. There's something he has to take care of,"

"I hope that I didn't make anything worse," Avad replied.

"There's nothing better you could have done," Aloy assured him. "How bad is the damage to Meridian Village?"

"Most of the village has been burned to the ground. We've reported six villagers among the dead, and a handful remain in...dire condition," Avad answered. "Fortunately, most of them survived. We've brought them to the Temple of the Sun for the time being. As for the Maizelands...well, we'll have enough this year to salvage a harvest, but just enough,"

"So...no more feasts at the palace?"

"Thank the Sun for that," Avad sighed in relief. "I have more important things to worry about then keeping my robes clean in public."

"And the Shadow Carja?"

"With Itamen in Meridian, and Helis dead, I can only assume it is a matter of time before a ceasefire." Avad predicted. "If you don't mind me asking, Aloy...what are your plans now?"

"You're not getting me confused for Ersa again, are you?"

Avad let out a groan. "I thought that was behind us,"

"Just checking," Aloy replied, in a tone that left Avad unsure about whether she was joking or not.

"In all seriousness, Aloy...what are your plans?"

"It's complicated," Aloy replied. "Part of me wants to go back to the Sacred Lands and help them rebuild. The other option...I don't even know how to explain it, let alone do it, but it has to be done, and I might be the only person who can do it,"

"Your judgment has brought you great success, Aloy," Avad replied, hoping to assure her. "I'm sure you'll make the right decision."

"I hope you're right," Aloy replied, not sounding convinced. "Avad...are you sure about this offer?"

"Not as much as I would like to be," Avad admitted. "But I have to try."

* * *

 

Eventually, Varl found it.

The massive ring was built of wood, with what appeared to be large strips of canvas lining the walls. The floor itself was wood and sandstone, with candles resting on rough stone platforms. There was no sign that anyone had died here, but Varl knew one thing with absolute certainty.

This was the place that his father had died.

The Sun-Ring was almost empty, but Varl still wanted to find somewhere out of prying eyes. He settled for one platform near the edge of the ring.

"Father...I don't know if you can hear me, but...it's Varl. I just wanted to say...I'm sorry that you had to take my place. It's my fault you're gone, and..."

Varl stopped, his voice on the verge of breaking.

_No, you are not going to cry. Sona's son doesn't cry._

"A lot's happened...well, since I'm here, I suppose that much is obvious. The tribe's been attacked...and we're in trouble. The Metal Devil...it created an army. There's been so much death...Vala was killed during her Proving...there are hardly any Braves left...but at least we have Aloy. You know about the motherless girl, right? Well, she saved the tribe, and she's defeated the demon. Mother is alright...a little worse for wear, but she'll make it. At least the fighting's over, but now...now I don't know what to do. I don't know what to believe in anymore. I can't even hate the Carja anymore...I just hope that, wherever you are, you're doing okay, and that Vala is with you. Father...please watch over me, and the tribe,"

* * *

 

It was almost sunset when Varl had finally returned to the Lodge.

"Where were you?" Sona demanded. Varl ignored her.

"Varl, can I talk to you?" Aloy asked. He was silent for a moment, then followed her to the deck of the Lodge. Aloy had an idea of where he had gone, but she wanted to confirm it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unusual sound coming from the deck. _Was that..._

_Yep._

As soon as she stepped onto the deck, Teb and Aidaba jumped away from each other.

"Subtle," Aloy deadpanned. She dared a glance behind her. Much to her amusement, Varl's jaw was hanging open.

"Umm..." Teb stammered.

"Could you two please keep quiet about...what you saw?" Aidaba asked, not making eye contact with either of the two interrupting Nora.

"I've kept quiet about a lot worse. You're fine," Aloy replied.

The two sighed in relief. Aidaba went back first, followed shortly by Teb. Varl turned to Aloy.

"Did..that just happen?" he said incredulously.

"You're adorable when you're confused," Aloy said, before getting back to the matter at hand. "You went to the Sun-Ring, didn't you? To say goodbye to your father,"

Varl looked down. "Yeah," he admitted.

"Every time I go back to the Sacred Lands, I visit Rost's Grave," Aloy offered.

"Rost...the man who raised you?"

Aloy nodded. "I try to talk to him about what's been happening. It's hard knowing he's not here anymore, but...it helps being able to talk to him again," she offered.

"Thanks. Now I don't feel so bad about what I did," Varl replied, looking a little more happy.

"Why didn't you tell Sona though?"

"Sona...doesn't know the full story. I only told her I saw my father being captured, not that...that he took my place," Varl admitted. "Besides, she'd just tell me I'm being weak,"

"There's no weakness in mourning the ones we care about," Aloy answered. "Come on, let's-"

Suddenly, a flash of red light caught her eye...coming from the Spire.

"Oh, no,"

"What?" Varl asked, but she barely heard him. She bolted for the doors, then to the Spire as fast as she could.

* * *

 

Varl had never seen Aloy so rattled.

"What happened?!" she snapped at the man standing closest to the Spire. "What did you do?!"

"N-nothing! I-I don't know!" the man stammered. "I was just about to touch it and then...all of a sudden a bunch of red stuff started coming off of it-"

"The corruption?" Varl guessed.

"Uh...maybe?"

"It was almost like wires of light...red light." the merchant said. Varl froze in horror. _No. It couldn't be-_

"I swear, I didn't touch it!" the man replied. "And then there was a flash of red light...it flew off somewhere!"

"Where did it go?!" Aloy yelled.

"Uh...I think west?"

"Sylens, you crazy, reckless bastard," Aloy hissed under her breath, yanking her spear from the ball.

"Hey, my name is-"

"Not you!" she snapped.

"Aloy, what happened? Who's Sylens?"

"You're sure that it went west?" Aloy yelled to the man, ignoring Varl.

"Yes!" the Carja woman answered. "I'm sure of it,"

"Damn it," Aloy cursed.

"Aloy, what is going on?!" Varl demanded.

"I'm not sure, but if I'm right...HADES escaped."

Varl felt sick with horror, as if it were sucking out his insides. "But...that can't be! I saw you kill it!"

"I know!" Aloy snapped. "I don't know how, but...damn him!"

"I'm sor-"

"Not you!" she yelled. "I thought I had more time..."

"Time for what?" Varl demanded.

Aloy sighed. "Remember that something I had to take care of last night?"

"What about it?"

"Hold on," she said, turning to the four villagers. "GET!"

The villagers ran as fast as they could.

"Sorry," Aloy said apologetically. "But...I needed us to be alone. This is what it was,"

She opened up one of the pouches on her belt, pulling out what looked like a white triangle.

"Varl, after I went into the heart of the mountain, I didn't tell the full truth about what happened,"

"What do you mean?"

"The truth isn't that simple. I...I don't know how to explain it, and I'm sure if I can. But I show you. With this,"

Varl realized that the triangle in Aloy's hands was identical to the one by her ear. "What...what is that?"

"It's called a Focus." she replied. "It's hard to explain, but this device, it...lets me see the unseen. It's how I knew where the killers were, how I learned to tame machines, how I managed to...to learn what my purpose was,"

She held up the Focus. "I'm warning you now, Varl: the truth is difficult. It'll hit you like a punch to the gut, and make you question everything you believed. It will take you to places that will test every ounce of your being. If you want this, Varl, then it has to be your choice. Not Sona's, not the Matriarchs', not All-Mother's, _yours."_

Varl looked at her. "Aloy, are you sure you can trust me with this?"

"Varl, if there's any Nora I can trust with this, it's you," answered Aloy, putting the Focus in his hand. "I know that you're not ready yet. But when you decide you are...put the Focus to your ear,"

"And after that? Where should I go?"

For a moment, she said nothing. "The truth lies in the ruins of the Old Ones,"

"The Metal World?" Varl said incredulously. "Aloy...are you sure about this? The High Matriarchs will take back the Seeker blessings once we return!"

"I told you, Varl. The truth is difficult. But to abide in ignorance is a curse," Aloy said.

Varl looked at the Focus in his hand. It was almost too light to feel, but now it weighed as much as a mountain.

"Varl, look at me," Aloy said. "Can I trust you with this?"

_Are you crazy? You'll be outcast for this!_

_You've been into the ruins before, how is this any different?_

_That was for revenge!_

_And this is for Aloy!_

_You're doing this for some girl? She doesn't feel the same way, how could she feel the same way?_

_That doesn't mean I can let her down!_

"Yes," Varl answered. "Before you go...can you promise me something?"

"Of course,"

"Promise me you'll come back to the Sacred Lands once this is all over,"

Aloy looked at the ground. Then, she opened another pouch, dipping two fingers inside. When she pulled them out, they were covered in blue: face paint. Varl watched as she traced a pattern on her face, as if she had done it every day of her life.

"That marking..." Varl asked. "Is it...Rost's?"

She nodded. "It's my promise. To you, and to him,"

And suddenly, she pulled him into a hug. Once he got over his shock, he returned.

"Stay safe, Aloy," he said.

"You too," she answered. Aloy whistled, and suddenly a Broadhead galloped up to the mesa. Varl reflexively raised his bow before noticing the blue wires around its neck...it was one of Aloy's tamed machines.

As she got on, Aloy turned back to him. "Goodbye, Varl,"

Varl could only watch as she and the Broadhead ran off into the distance.

For the first time, he felt truly alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, from what I've seen, The Frozen Wilds does not disappoint. And now I really wish I had a PS4.
> 
> Sorry to any Aloy/Avad shippers (what's the abbreviation for that? Avoy? Alad?), but I needed to shut this down. Avad was clearly in a state of grief when he...came on to Aloy, and he admitted that he was confused. Even if that wasn't the case, Avad was clear that he and Ersa couldn't be together due to their positions. It would be wrong, not to mention counter-intuitive, if he and Aloy got together.
> 
> Just to be clear, what happens to Aloy beyond this point will not be part of the story. Doing so would require a knowledge of things that have not been established as canon, and I want to avoid that if possible.
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think.


	5. Abandoned, Abandoning

The walk back to the Lodge was the longest Varl had ever taken.

Aloy's absence was the first thing anyone noticed. As all eyes turned to Varl, he began to understand her hatred of being the center of attention.

"Where's the Anointed?" one of the Braves asked.

"She..."

"Did something happen to Aloy?" Sona asked, staggering to face her son.

"Mother, you shouldn't be-"

"The longer you stall, the longer I stand," she said with a sense of finality. "Answer!"

"Aloy's fine, but...she thinks Hades survived,"

All chatter in the Lodge stopped.

"What do you mean, it survived?!" Talanah demanded. "How could it have survived?"

"I don't know!" Varl snapped. "I don't understand it either!"

"That light from the Spire," a hunter spoke up. "Was that the Metal Devil?"

"I think so," Varl said. "There were a few Carja at the Spire, and they saw what looked like corruption coming from the body. But the hide was where we left it, empty of life,"

"A spirit has no form," a hunter added, "The body must have only been a shell," There were murmurs of agreement.

"So where is Aloy now?" asked Ligan.

"She went after the demon alone," Varl answered. "Westward,"

Tense whispers filled the room, until Sona finally spoke up.

"If the Metal Devil did not take the Spire, then it must have been too weak to do so," she surmised. "For the time being, it seems the threat has passed, but we cannot lower our guard,"

Talanah nodded in agreement. "I'll send word to the Sun-King. Did Aloy say anything else?"

Varl didn't want to tell them about the Focus if he wasn't even ready to use it, but he felt obligated to say something. Was there anyth- _yes, there was. That name she had mentioned._

"Something about...a man named Sylens. Is that name familiar?"

Talanah shook her head. "Never heard of him."

"So what does this mean now?" a Nora asked worriedly, a question that filled Varl with dread. Sona answered it first.

"It means that the Anointed will not be returning with us to the Sacred Lands,"

* * *

 

Six days had passed since Aloy left.

With her departure, a shadow had fallen over the Hunter's Lodge. The Braves had lost their energy like a Shell-Walker losing its crate. Talanah seemed more irritable than before, and certainly more tense.

With or without Aloy, the Nora would be leaving by the next sunrise. Sona had deemed the group ready to travel, and she had recovered enough to travel, although Varl still doubted she was at her full potential.

The day was young, so there was no issue with him sitting at the bar (there seemed to be a problem when he did it at night, although he couldn't fathom why). Once again, he found himself pulling out the Focus from one of his pouches.

_"I know you're not ready yet. But when you decide you are...put the Focus to your ear,"_

The temptation to get it over with was as strong as ever, but so was the fear. _What will it reveal? How do I know if I'm ready?_

Varl shook his head. It had been the same conversation in his head for the last week, consuming his mind, pestering him like the voices of the Forgotten. Hoping to clear his thoughts, he went to gather his gear.

"Varl!"

He turned to see Erend approaching. "Do you have a moment?"

"Uh...I suppose," Varl replied, somewhat confused. The two walked towards the Lodge's deck, but stopped at the sound of hushed whispers.

* * *

Teb never thought he would dread returning to the Sacred Lands.

Of course, he hadn't expected anything that had happened in the last months. He didn't expect the Proving Massacre, the corruption of the machines, the War Party ambush, the destruction of the Embrace, going to Meridian...Aidaba...

Her eyes, her smile, that delicate scent that could only be described as Carja...her soft, short hair...the taste of her lips...

Teb shook the thought from his head. He was lucky that Varl had told no one. What he had done was wrong, a sacrilege even. And yet it felt so right. Hoping to find someplace out of sight, he walked to the deck.

"All-Mother, will my prayer reach your ears?" he murmured.

"Please...watch over Aloy. Make sure that she returns safely and quickly. I know everything is part of your plan, but...how can we understand what your plan is? For the tribe, for Aloy...for me? Is there a reason why I...I feel like this? Why I-?"

"Teb?"

He looked back, and saw Aidaba a few paces away. Grapsed tightly in her hands was a bundle wrapped in leather, fastened by a belt.

"Aidaba," he breathed. For a moment, the two of them stood in silence.

"So...you're leaving tomorrow," she finally spoke.

"At dawn," he confirmed. "Thanks again for helping me get the supplies we need,"

"I'm a merchant. It's my job to help people find what they're looking for," she shrugged. "Speaking of which..." she handled him the bundle. "Here are those silks you were looking at,"

Teb felt a grin forming. "How many Shards?"

"Don't worry about that. Think of it as...something to remember me by," Aidaba said, a blush forming in her cheeks. "Try not to forget about me when you go back to the Sacred Lands,"

"I don't think I could," Teb retorted. "I wish that...that it wasn't..."

"Wasn't the last time we see each other?" Aidaba finished.

"Yeah," he choked out. Suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around him. After a second, he willingly returned her embrace.

"I don't want to go." he whispered. "I can't stay, but I don't want to go,"

"Can you meet me outside the lodge at sundown?" she whispered back.

"For what?"

"You'll see,"

As much as he hated it, the two separated...then turned to see Varl and a Vanguard staring at them. The Vanguard looked amused, whereas Varl looked as uncomfortable as Teb felt.

"Pardon me," Aidaba said, walking off with her face burning.

"I saw nothing," said Varl, rubbing his eyes in frustration. "Just...go,"

* * *

 

Erend smirked as Teb left.

"By fire and spit. I didn't know he had it," he replied.

Varl grimaced. "For his sake-"

"Oh, relax." Erend waved it off. "The only time I'll say that is if I'm drunk, and I doubt I'll see any Nora in my regular watering hole,"

"True,"

Erend let out a snort, but the look of amusement faded quickly. "I heard most of what happened from the Sun-King. Don't get me wrong, I trust you, but...is there anything you left out?"

"Nothing that'll help find Aloy, if that's you're asking," Varl replied. "She left in a hurry,"

The Vanguard seemed to deflate in response. "Alright. Just checking,"

"We shouldn't worry, Erend." Varl assured him. "It's Aloy, right?"

"That's what I thought about Ersa," Erend countered.

"Who?"

"My sister." answered Erend. "Captain of the Vanguard before me. Strong, direct, smacked our heads when we needed it..."

"What happened?" Varl asked, suspecting this story didn't have a happy ending.

"A crazy warlord named Dervahl happened." Erend replied darkly. "It's a long story, but basically he tried to burn Meridian to the ground in his twisted revenge scheme against the Sun-King. He...kidnapped and tortured Ersa. Found her just in time for her to warn us...and to say goodbye,"

"I...I'm sorry,"

"Don't be. Only thing you should be sorry for is something you did,"

"How long ago was this?" Varl asked.

"Not too long after the Proving," Erend replied. "About three weeks ago. I know what Aloy can do, but still...I thought Ersa was invincible too. Besides, if she's going west, then she needs all the help she can get,"

Varl's breath quickened. "Why? What's in the west?"

"For one, Sunfall. Once the Mad Sun-King was killed, all of his followers left Meridian and camped out there. Call themselves the 'Shadow Carja', and...well, that's another story, but they definitely don't like Nora,"

"Because we're 'savages'?" Varl guessed.

"To those stuck-ups, anyone who's not Carja's a savage. Though to be plain-hammered, I just hope that Sunfall's as far as she has to go," Erend answered.

"What's beyond Sunfall?"

Erend's face darkened. "The Carja call it 'the Forbidden West'. From what I've heard, no one's ever come back from there in one piece,"

Varl felt his blood run cold. "Why? What's in the Forbidden West?"

"No one knows. It's blocked off by the Daunt, a canyon wall. As for the people who've come back, they're either insane or half-dead. As for what they've said...well, I'm not the person to ask."

"If anyone can do it, Aloy can," Varl insisted, hoping to calm his own nerves.

"For her sake, I hope you're right," Erend nodded. "Well, I have to leave. Take care, Varl,"

"You too,"

The Vanguard walked away, leaving Varl alone with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Aidaba was waiting for him outside the door.

"Thank you," was her first words.

"Why are we here?" Teb asked.

"Follow me," she replied. She grabbed his hand, leading Teb into the streets. Just when the last of the sun's light had left the skies, Aidaba stopped.

"Where are we?"

"The Sun-Ring," Aidaba answered. "It's better at high noon, but...it's something I thought you'd like to see,"

It was a vast ring, filled with other Carja. In the center were a group of Sun-Priests, who seemed to be getting ready for something.

The Sun-Priest in the center raised his arms, and began to sing, but nothing like any song Teb had ever heard. The Priest's voice was deep and slow, making a noise that Teb hadn't thought possible. Suddenly, the other Sun-Priests had joined with him.

Nora songs were lively and familiar, something that anyone could join in. This song was slow...precise, and Teb had no faith that he would be able to sing it. Every voice was but a part of something greater: each voice impressive on its own, but the combination breathtaking.

* * *

 

"I've never heard anything like it,"

Aidaba smiled at the awestruck grin on Teb's face. "I knew you'd like it. Do they have things like this in the Sacred Lands?"

"Not like that. More like...performers you see on the streets. Something that anyone could sing along to..." his face fell near the end. "Although I suspect now, it'll be a while before we'll have things like that again,"

"I hope that it'll come soon for you, Teb," Aidaba replied.

Teb nodded in agreement. "Hey...I know that I can't come back from the Sacred Lands, but..."

"But what?"

"Well...the valley east of Daytower is open to anyone. If you ever...come by there, maybe...maybe I could see you again?"

A surge of joy filled her heart. "I would love to,"

Teb's smile beamed like rays of sun.

They walked to her apartment in content silence. Halfway there, Teb gently grabbed her hand. Her heart race as she tightened her fingers around his. What was she doing? With a Nora, of all people? What would her parents say? The answer was glorious: she didn't care in the slightest.

All too soon, they had reached her home. Teb's hand slipped away.

"So...I suppose this is farewell," Teb said, not making eye contact.

"No, this is,"

Before he had a chance to reply, she gave him a kiss: not a tentative one like they had before, but a deep, passionate, one. It took him only a moment to match it in intensity. They lost track of time, only concerned about the moment: her arms wrapping around him, his fingers running under her cap and through her hair, the scent of pine filling her head.

Like all good things, it had to end.

"Goodbye, Teb," she whispered, resting her head against his.

* * *

 

Varl was waiting for Teb when he came back to the Lodge.

"You were with Aidaba, weren't you?" he whispered.

The Stitcher sighed in defeat. "Yes."

Varl motioned to follow him, leading Teb to a corner, which was hopefully more private.

"Thanks for not telling anyone," Teb said, as soon as they sat.

"I just hope you understand what you're doing," Varl replied, not mentioning the deed itself in case of the persistently nosy.

"I do," he answered. "If the Matriarchs found out-"

"We both know what will happen," Varl interrupted. If Teb wasn't made an outcast, then he would be shunned like one: the thought of a Nora consorting with a Carja was outrageous. But Varl couldn't hold it against him: he knew a thing or two about relationships that weren't meant to be.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Varl decided to speak. If anyone would understand, it would be Teb.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Since we've left the Sacred Lands, has it felt like...like everything you knew was wrong? Like none of the Matriarch's stories can explain what you've seen? And you know the truth, but you're afraid of it, and you're afraid that nobody will listen to you when you tell them?"

Teb looked out at nothing. "Honestly...yeah. Meridian couldn't be any more different from the Sacred Lands, but...I can't think of it as tainted. And the people here..."

"I fought alongside Carja and Oseram like they were fellow Braves," Varl answered. "They included us in their prayers...they're not faithless, they just don't share our own...I feels like I'm blaspheming, even though I'm saying the truth,"

"You and me both,"

 _So I'm not the only one_ , Varl thought. It was a small comfort.

* * *

 

Dawn's light was peeking from the horizon as the Braves left the Lodge.

Sona didn't look back, which kept her from seeing the Nora who did so. One was a Stitcher, who glanced back at the place where he had felt the most alive. Another was her own son, who was hopeful that returning home would clear his mind of the storm raging inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I suppose it wouldn't be a fanfic without a little bit of fluff, would it? I hope I didn't make Teb feel too out of character with this...and that the kiss scene was accurate. As much as I hate to say it, I can't speak from experience to say if that's what its like.
> 
> I know this isn't my best work, but I needed a filler chapter, and this was the stuff that I had wanted to include in earlier chapters, but hadn't really found the chance to do it.
> 
> And in other news, I finally got a PS4, along with Horizon Zero Dawn Complete Edition! Man, it's even better than all the walkthroughs I've seen. Hopefully, this means I'll be better at capturing the elements of the world and bringing it to the story. Or it means I'll take longer than usual because I'm too busy balancing video games with real life.
> 
> Well, as always, be sure to show me that you care by letting me know what you think. Expect the next chapter sometime in February.


	6. Sacred Lands, Savaged Lands

"Home at last," Sona mused.

By the grace of All-Mother, the Nora's made it back without much struggle...aside from a close call with a Thunderjaw. They had been gone for merely two weeks, enough for Sona to realize how much she had taken the Sacred Lands for granted. The cool air, familiar foliage, the constant presence of nature... the sight of an oak nearly caused the exhausted and sore War-Chief to break down in tears.

_Control yourself,_ she thought. _Be the example for Nora to follow._

But even Sona could not resist a pause before Mother's Crown. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of pine, savoring the chill against her skin. All-Mother was welcoming her home, and for a moment, the world and its struggles disappeared.

* * *

 

The sight of the Sacred Mountain had revitalized the Braves. A few more steps, and they could be with All-Mother once more. Yet, their eagerness was mixed with uncertainty. The Embrace still bore the scars of the latest attack: Mother's Cradle was now a pile of torn lumber, much like the fallen trees littering the ground, and the gates which had been the pride of the Nora. Mother's Watch was little more than a pile of cinders. No longer did the Embrace provide the security and safety that the Nora had taken for granted. For the Braves, an additional challenge loomed over their heads, a question they dreaded answering: how would they tell the tribe about the Anointed? What could they tell the tribe?

"Deathbringer!"

Immediately, the Braves scrambled into the grass, hoping that the demon hadn't noticed them. As they looked forward, their panic turned into confusion. The machine wasn't moving: in fact, it was slumped forward, as if asleep. Was it...

Slowly, they approached the Deathbringer, which continued to show no signs of life. It seemed that the demon was dead, but how? There were no corpses nearby, hardly any rubble, no signs of damage on the machine. It was as if it had died on its own accord.

"A strange omen,"

"What is this?"

"How did-"

"Continue!" Sona barked, ending all whispers.

* * *

 

"They've returned!"

"The War-Party has returned!"

"All-Mother be praised!"

Nakoa nearly dropped her spear when she saw a group of Braves coming out of the Sacred Mountain.

"At ease," War-Chief Sona replied once the Braves were in speaking distance. "Have there been any more attacks since our departure?"

While the Braves busied themselves with reporting, Nakoa looked around for the man who helped her into the Lodge. _What was his name again? Ted? No, that wasn't it...there he is._

"The High Matriarchs are allowing people inside the mountain?" she whispered.

He nodded in reply. "During the attack on the Embrace, they decided it was the safest choice,"

Nakoa chose against asking further: best not to draw attention.

* * *

 

Entering the Sacred Mountain should have felt like a blessing, a reward for a hard-fought battle. Instead, Varl felt his burden growing heavier and heavier with every second.

He did his best to shut out the whispers of the tribe, only focusing on his next step until his mother's arms stopped him from walking into the High Matriarchs.

"War-Chief. Braves. Welcome home," Jezza announced. Varl held back a smirk: even here, Sona's need for formalities was remembered.

"We assume that you were victorious?" Lansra asked.

"You assume correctly, High Matriarch Lansra," Sona replied. "The threat to our tribe is no more,"

"Well, that is wonderful news!" Teersa proclaimed. "And as you have no doubt seen, the demons of the Metal Devil have fallen without the strength of their master."

Dread roared in Varl's ears, overwhelming the cheers of the Nora echoing inside the chamber.

"Where is the Anointed?"

_And there it is._

By a stroke of bad luck, none of the Braves noticed Aloy's absence outside. Now, instead of telling a few exhausted Nora, they would have to shatter the hope of the entire tribe. Varl glanced to Sona.

"The Anointed...did not return with us to the Sacred Lands. All-Mother has given her another task," Sona replied. Varl nearly dropped his bow in shock. War-Chief Sona lying to the tribe? Sona, whose favorite sentence since the Proving had been _"our tribe needs strength, not sentiment"_?

The High Matriarchs stood silent for a moment before exchanging crestfallen nods. The energy in the Mountain had dimmed, but not to the extent that it had in the Lodge.

"I see," Teersa replied, the joyous ring gone from her voice.

"There is something else," Sona continued. "The Sun-King has a matter that he wishes to discuss with the three of you. The details have been entrusted to Varl to share,"

Suddenly, all eyes were facing the young Brave. Varl wondered if this was how Aloy felt after leaving All-Mother.

"...Sun-King Avad asked that we speak of this in private," said Varl, hoping that none of his panic reached his voice.

"For what reason should this be kept a secret?" Lansra sneered.

"It's...a sensitive matter," Varl answered.

"We will honor the Sun-King's request," said Teersa, giving a pointed glare to Lansra.

"If only you loved the Nora wit-"

"Sisters," Jezza interrupted, a firm warning to her fellow Matriarchs. She led the three of them to an alcove, away from prying ears.

"I'm glad to see you are safe," Jezza said to Varl.

"Thank you, Hi-"

"Oh come, child. No need for such formalities with me," she interrupted, her eyes filled with maternal warmth and arms raised for a hug. Varl couldn't help but smile as he returned the gesture.

"I missed you, grandmother," he said as the two separated.

"Have you been taking care of your mother, Varl?"

"As much as she'll let me," Varl grumbled, causing Jezza to shake her head knowingly.

"So, what message did the Sun-King have for us?"

Varl exhaled, trying to calm his nerves. "...Sun-King Avad is offering to help the Nora rebuild after the recent attacks."

Lansra scoffed, while Teersa looked up in interest. "Did he now?"

"Accept his help? Have you forgotten what happened the last time we allowed one of those bloodthirsty Carja into our Sacred Lands?"

"What happened at the Proving was not their fault!"

"Sisters," Jezza warned, before turning back to Varl. "Did the Sun-King ask for anything in return?"

"He...no, nothing. He said that it was to repay us...well, mainly Aloy,"

"For defeating the Metal Devil?"

"That's part of it...I forgot exactly what he said, but it sounds like Aloy's done a lot for the Carja...something about stopping a plot on the Sun-King's life,"

The High Matriarchs looked to each other, curious with this new bit of information.

"Sisters...do you think it wise to trust the Carja? How do we know there is nothing else behind his generosity?" Lansra asked.

"Lansra-"

"She does have a point, Teersa. We should know the terms of this aid before we accept it,"

"I fully agree. However, is it wise for us to wait? The dark times may be over, but our tribe is still weak,"

"Ummm..." Varl interjected.

"We will discuss this matter further," Jezza replied. "Is there anything else, Varl?"

Suddenly, the Focus felt like a boulder in Varl's pouch.

_This is my only chance to keep my Seeker blessing._

"Yes. Before Al..before we left, Aloy..." _What do I say?_ "Aloy asked me to do something for her. She told me that I would have to enter the Metal World to do it,"

All three of the High Matriarchs froze.

"What did she ask?"

"She...she didn't say exactly, only that I would understand once I did it." Varl half-lied. "...I ask that I be allowed to keep my Seeker blessing until I complete this task,"

Lansra looked at him suspiciously. "How do we know you are telling the truth?"

"Sisters, I ask for a moment alone with Varl," Teersa interjected. Lansra and Jezza looked at each other, but saw no reason to argue.

"Uh...High Matriarch Teersa?" Varl asked uncertainly. Teersa didn't answer until the door was shut firmly behind her two fellow Matriarchs.

"I apologize for the secrecy, but I believe I know what Aloy is speaking about,"

"Y-y-you do?"

Teersa nodded. "Shortly before Aloy left Mother's Watch, she told me something that has troubled me for ages. Apparently, she went inside a ruin once, and it greatly resembled All-Mother."

Varl blinked in shock. How could the Metal World look like the goddess?

Teersa nodded, as if sensing Varl's bewilderment. "I did not believe it when she told me, but she insisted it was so. I admit that this is a matter beyond even my understanding. Perhaps Aloy has uncovered something she did not have time to probe further. If that is the case, then I can believe that she would ask for your help. Sona told us that you seem to share a special bond with Aloy,"

"Dammit, mother," Varl grumbled under his breath, his face burning in embarrassment. Teersa smiled warmly at the sight.

"Did she say anything else about this matter?"

Varl hesitated. "No," he answered, deciding not to speak about the Focus. What point in bringing it up if he didn't understand it himself?

"I see. I will speak to my sister Matriarchs about this affair. In the meantime, keep this to yourself, and get some rest. I can imagine that you are exhausted after your journey home,"

Varl nodded. "Thank you, High Matriarch Teersa,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are again.
> 
> As to why Jezza is Varl's grandmother rather than his great-grandmother: Teersa and Lansra have been High Matriarchs for at least 18 years, and it just doesn't make sense for three women to be great-grandmothers for that long. It also gives Jezza a more active role in the universe, something she was missing in the game. Speaking of Teersa and Lansra, those two argue like the politicians in Washington (for the record, I'm not picking sides).
> 
> Man, this chapter was hard to write. I know it feels like filler, but I hope that it does a good job of setting up for what's to come. As always, let me know what you thought in the reviews. Any questions, comments, ideas for improvement, etc.


	7. Perceptions, Predicaments

The day Teersa and Lansra came to an agreement without any prattling would be the day that Jezza made love to a Sawtooth.

Indeed, keeping peace among her sister Matriarchs was one of Jezza's greatest burdens. Lansra was, of course, the instigator in many instances. While Jezza found her paranoid, Lansra often said things that no one else had the courage to point out. Teersa, on the other hand, showed grace and understanding that Jezza longed to have, but was too ready to forgive infractions: it is impossible for one to learn without mistakes. The two women were like twins wrestling in the womb: fighting for dominance, unaware of the pain they were causing.

"Have we not suffered enough without allowing killers and slavers into our-"

"They fought alongside us, they are enemies no longer!"

"Not until we're-"

"Sisters!" Jezza interrupted. "Teersa, I too am wary of this offer. However, we may not be in a position to refuse. I suggest we learn more about the nature of this offer before continuing."

Lansra grumbled, while Teersa blinked in shock. "If we are not in a position to refuse, does that not make this matter all the more urgent?"

"We should give the War Party time to heal. Venturing to the Sundom is an ordeal of its own. I'm sorry, Teersa, but this time I must put the well-being of my family first,"

The elder Matriarch nodded. "Very well."

"Now, what were you speaking of with Varl?" Jezza asked.

"For what was the need of such secrecy?" Lansra added.

"You," Teersa answered. "I prefer to speak without being accused of blasphemy,"

"Why you stubbo-"

"SISTERS!" Jezza snapped. "Must you constantly bicker like children? My patience with the two of you is dwindling by the second, so I suggest you two act like the adults you are and _seal your lips!_ "

Her fellow Matriarchs wisely stopped their latest argument. Jezza exhaled sharply before allowing herself to continue.

"But to Lansra's point, Teersa, why did you feel the need to speak with Varl alone?"

Teersa hesitated. "I have my guesses as to what task Aloy gave him. If I am correct, the nature of this task is...a delicate matter, to say the least. Sharing it here would do more harm than good, particularly if I am wrong."

"What kind of matter?"

"Beyond that I cannot say. But I trust Varl's intentions, and I'm sure you would side with me on this matter, Jezza."

Jezza nodded. "In matters regarding the Anointed, you have yet to falter. I will place my faith in you once more. Now, we should speak to Sona about the matter in Devil's Thirst,"

Teersa and Lansra looked at each other in unease. Jezza sighed to herself: why was that the only thing they seemed to agree upon?

* * *

 

Yan hadn't noticed her. Perfect. Like Father had taught her, Nakoa crept behind without making a noise.

"Ya!"

Her brother jumped, spinning around in panic before recognizing her face.

"Nakoa?"

She let a small grin escape. "Hey, Ya- _OOF_!"

Without warning, she was pulled into a tight hug.

"All-Mother be praised..."

"Yeah, missed you too, Yan, but... _can't...breathe,_ "

"Sorry," Yan said, releasing her. "I...can't believe you've returned..."

"Well, I heard that the Sacred Lands had been opened," she replied. "Besides, I missed you, runt,"

Yan grumbled at the nickname, but Nakoa could see a smile at the corner of his mouth.

* * *

 

"What were the Tainted Lands like?"

"Stom!"

Teb saw a mother pushing a small boy behind her. "He needs no reminding of-"

"Oh, it's no problem." Teb interrupted the scolding. "If...it's all the same for you,"

"Please?" the child pleaded. The mother sighed. "Very well."

Teb couldn't help but grin at the joy forming in the boy's eyes.

"Let's see...where to begin?"

"It's hot," a Brave chimed in. The dim room echoed with laughter.

"They call the trail to Meridian the Way of Broken Stones," a woman's voice added. Teb realized it was the woman he had let into the Lodge...did he ever get her name?

"On the path to Meridian, the ground is orange: almost all rock and sand," said a Brave, to murmurs of agreement. "Only a few trees here and there,"

"It teems with dangerous machines," said another. "A Thunderjaw rests along the path,"

"Let's not give the child nightmares," Teb interrupted. "Besides, it's not all bad,"

A number of Braves had gathered around at this point. They paused for a moment, murmuring among themselves.

"They've built their city on top of a cliff, out of reach of any machines," Teb started. "The city overlooks a forest unlike anything in the Sacred Lands,"

"They didn't call it a forest, they called it a...a..."

"Jungle,"

"Right, jungle,"

"I thought they called it a jewel,"

"They call it _The_ Jewel, but they still call it a jungle."

And so the Braves began sharing their stories of the Sundom. The Jewel came to Meridian, which led to the Hunter's Lodge, which led to the Sun-Priests and the Carja army, which led to turkeys, and then back to Meridian again, and to the Sun-King, to the Oseram. The Nora mother was initially hesitant, trying to shoo her son behind her. As the stories continued, the crowd grew. Soon, even the mother was gathered around the Braves.

* * *

 

At first, all of the Braves had joined in recounting the tales of the Sacred Land. However, slowly but surely, the eyes and ears turned almost solely to the Stitcher Teb.

"Did you see any Banuk?"

"Maybe one or two," Sona was surprised to see it: normally the boy was too timid to argue. Now a spark of joy filled his eyes he shared his experiences. A spark that both intrigued and worried the War-Chief.

With nearby kindling, a spark grew quickly, and Sona found herself growing uneasy with the excitement in which Teb described the Carja land. The minds of people were like trees: hard and unmoving in age, but bending and pliable in youth. Sona was certain Teb would never mean any harm, but he was describing the Sundom as something beautiful and spectacular. The Tainted Lands were exactly that, and the Nora had no place being there.

"Would you ever go back to the Sundom?" a child asked.

"Well...if the Goddess so wills it," Teb replied. "But I doubt that will ever happen. Not much reason for a Stitcher like myself to leave the Sacred Lands, is there?" For a moment, Sona thought she noticed a hint of sadness in the boy's tone, but her thoughts were pushed aside by a sudden jolt of pain.

_Damn_ , she grumbled internally, hoping she hadn't made any noise. Her ribs still had yet to heal, but a War-Chief's duty was never done. Hopefully no one would notice.

"When will the Anointed come back?"

Sona looked back at the crowd. A different pain distracted her thoughts, the pain of shame. She knew that it was wrong for her to hide the full story from the tribe, the High Matriarchs especially. What kind of daughter lied to her mother? And yet she couldn't bring herself to tell her: she had seen how hope had sustained the War Party in the Sundom, and how quickly they despaired when the Seeker left. Besides, it was too late to tell the full truth now. At least, that's what Sona told herself.

"When she's finished with what All-Mother tasked her with,"

"And how long will that take?"

Teb thought for a moment. "Only the Goddess knows the answer to that. For now, we must wait,"

"War-Chief,"

Sona turned to see the High Matriarchs standing beside her. "Yes?"

"That boy is blaspheming," Lansra grumbled.

"Seal your lips, Lansra," Teersa muttered.

_"Sisters,"_ Mother hissed. "Sona, there is a matter which we need to discuss. We have reports from Braves of an encampment in Devil's Thirst,"

As the four discussed the matter, none of them noticed a Brave leaving the Sacred Mountain.

* * *

 

Finally, Varl was alone.

This was something that could wait no longer. With a shaking hand, he pulled the Focus from his pouch. He started to raise his hand, only to retreat it.

_Enough of this,_ Varl told himself. _You fought a swarm of the Corrupted and helped bring down a Deathbringer._

_But what if-_

_You're a Brave, not a turkey._

Varl shook his head. This was ridiculous: why was he so afraid of a tiny little triangle? At first glance, it was nothing more than a normal Shard. How could something so small as Aloy said it was?

_Only one way to know._

Slowly, he raised the Focus to his ear, expecting that he would have to hold it in place. He did not expect it to clasp to his temple, as if pulled by an invisible force, or a strange noise afterward. With a yelp, he pulled it off his head.

"What in All-Mother's name..." he muttered, feeling like a Grazer startled by a careless hunter.

_Let's try that again._ He put the Focus to his ear, this time prepared for it. He heard the noise again, and then...lights?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the good news is I can get back to my plan of one chapter a month, for now at least. This chapter is meant to be both the end of the first story arc and the beginning of the second.
> 
> Anyways, something for all you HZD fans. If you haven't already, I highly recommend that you check out the Random Side Quest channel on YouTube. The guy does incredibly detailed analysis of Horizon's lore and stories, and it's a lot of fun to watch. His video on the Nora was particularly helpful in revising my story.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought of this.


	8. Secrets & Silence

A cage of light seemed to encircle Varl, in a color he had never seen before. As Varl turned his head to observe it, it moved along with him. A mild buzzing filled his ears: distracting, but not entirely unpleasant. The cage of light, on the other hand...

_How do I make it stop?_

As if sensing his thoughts, the cage disappeared, almost as quickly as it had manifested. Varl felt panic surge through his veins: did he just lose something important?

_No no no no no! Come back, co-_

And suddenly, the cage was back again. Varl blinked. _Did that mean..._

He took a few moments testing this idea, confirming that he could make the cage appear and vanish at will. It was as if this Focus was now an extension of him...he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Varl! What are you doing out here?"

It was Mother's voice, but Varl was not ready for the sight that greeted him. It was as if her body had been replaced with that same colored light, encompassing her body. For a moment, he thought he saw a green circle forming in the center of his vision. The next, a purple square, marked with strange white symbols:

"And what is that by your ear?"

It was at that moment that Varl realized the Focus was still on. As he turned it off, his vision returned to normal: he could now fully see the alarmed look on Sona's face.

"Where did it go?" she demanded, speaking in a low whisper.

"It?"

"That...a circle of blue light, right by your ear!" she snapped, as if Varl has playing dumb.

Reflexively, Varl raised his hand to the area. As he felt the cool metal of the Focus, something occurred to him.

"One moment," he muttered, turning the Focus on. "Do you see it now?"

"Yes,"

"Do you see...something like a cage made of light?"

It took Sona a moment to reply. "What?"

"Never mind," Varl muttered, turning the Focus off. _So that's what Aloy meant by seeing the unseen._

"What is it?"

"It's something Aloy gave me," Varl answered. "I have yet to understand it myself,"

"Do not let it distract you from your duties," Sona replied, clearly unsatisfied with the answer. "It's not like you to drop your guard so low,"

"I know, Mother," Varl grumbled.

"And mind your tone,"

"Yes, Mother," Varl answered, biting back the "I'm not a child" he wanted to say. Sona's expression changed to one of concern.

"Something has been troubling you ever since we journeyed to the Sundom. I assumed that you were merely uncomfortable being in the Tainted Lands, but now I see that is not the case."

"It's not your concern,"

"You are my son, and therefore this is my concern." Sona countered. "What is so grave that you can't tell your own mother?"

_You of all people should know_ , Varl thought, but knew that would lead nowhere. At the same time, he knew that Sona wouldn't understand if he told her. She would just scold him for doubting the Matriarchs...he could already hear her lecturing him.

"It's not something you would understand," he finally answered. "Did you come out here just to check on me?"

"No. The Matriarchs have asked me to investigate another matter," Mother replied. "In the meantime, get some rest, Varl: the Nora will need your strength in the days to come,"

* * *

 

Sona knew that Varl was hiding something, but prying further would have to wait. Presently, she had her task to complete.

_"Braves report that a unknown group has made camp in the north of Devil's Thirst."_

_"Bandits?"_

_"Perhaps. Most of the Braves can not risk entry into the ruins, but you and your party still have your Seeker blessing. We are entrusting you with investigating the encampment, and clearing it out if need be,"_

Sona had taken three Braves with her to the encampment, and they had arrived just before sundown. One of the Braves accompanied her to the base of the camp, eager for instructions.

"Return to the campfire. Follow only if I do not return,"

"Are you su-"

"Yes!" Sona snapped.

The Brave knew better than to argue: she gave a brief nod before sprinting back to the campfire. As soon as she was out of sight, Sona allowed herself to grimace. She glanced at her hand, and to her anger it continued shaking. Perhaps this was All-Mother's punishment for leaving the Sacred Lands; it had been like this ever since the fight with the Metal Devil. It had taken some time for Sona to notice it, but now it took all of her energy to hide it. The Nora could not afford to see her struggling. They had more immediate concerns than her shaking hand and broken ribs.

So Sona shook off the pain and continued into the tall grass. The entrance wasn't far now.

Walking through the tall grass, Sona sneaked closer to the encampment. The fortifications on the outside were crude and jagged: dark logs smeared with red paint, as if to resemble a bloody maw. The center of the camp was a tall ruin, but one of stone rather than metal. Even from where she was crouching, Sona could make out movement. Carefully, she inched towards the bridge.

"Slow hunt today?"

"Two rabbits and a fox,"

Sona heard a sigh. "We'll make do. I don't want any of us venturing out past nightfall,"

The sources of the voices were within sight: two men, maybe forty, fifty years of age? Their garments resembled Nora attire, but-

_Snap._

Sona bit back a curse as the men turned to face her, spears raised reflexively. Luckily, their expressions were ones of alarm, not aggression. Their faces were painted with a mixture of brown and grey paints, in a pattern resembling Nora style. _Outcasts, perhaps?_

"Nora?" the first man whispered. Sona felt as if that she had seen him before, but couldn't recall when or where. "What do you want with us?"

"State your business here," Sona answered, raising her bow ever so slightly. "You are outcasts both, are you not?"

The second man's hand tightened around his spear. "We are."

_As I suspected._ "So you not only band together and speak to one another, but you take refuge in the Metal World?"

"What choice did we have?" the first man replied. "Most of us have been cast out for life: we have no protection from the Braves, and hardly any weapons. Some of us were held prisoner in this camp when the bandits were here,"

"Bandits?"

Both mens' faces darkened. "Yes,"

_So there had been bandits here._

"And where are these bandits now?"

"Dead," the second man replied. "Purged by a Seeker and an outlander during a storm."

Sona barely concealed her shock. _A Seeker? They didn't mean..._

"Is that so? Who was this Seeker?"

The second outcast turned to the first, who thought for a moment. "I don't think she ever told her name...but she mentioned being an outcast once."

_It couldn't...could it be?_ Sona needed more to be sure. "Go on,"

The first man shifted uncomfortably, sensing Sona's suspicion. "Uh...young, maybe twenty years of age. Red hair, no face paint. She gave us her permission to stay here,"

"Did she now?" Sona asked, as neutrally as she could. _So it had been Aloy..._ "And what of this outlander?"

"All I remember is the red feathers on his helmet: we only saw him clear the camp, nothing more,"

Sona lowered her bow: whatever these men were cast out for, they seemed to be of little threat to her. But what was she to do next? While the Sacred Mountain had been opened to all Nora, including outcasts, it was unlikely that any of the Matriarchs would approve of, let alone allow, the outcasts banding together like this. But what would become of them? They could not be outcast again, so how could they penalized for breaking taboo even further? Did they deserve it for trying to survive?

"Brave...there is another matter that we need to-"

"Jom, are you certain about this?" the second outcast interrupted.

_Jom._ Once again, Sona felt a tinge of familiarity, but she couldn't remember where.

"We can't condemn them to our fate," Jom answered his fellow outcast, breaking off Sona's thoughts. He turned to her, face tight with nerves. "There's...a situation that we need brought to the High Matriarch's attention,"

"Speak,"

"There is one among us," Jom started. "We believe she is...with child,"

* * *

 

Varl could not bring himself to sleep.

Now that he had seen a glimpse of what lay within the Focus, he found himself yearning to see more. But he knew that to do so in plain sight would only raise questions, questions he had no answers for. He knew already that Sona would pry further upon her return.

So he waited until the only sounds were the moans of wounded Braves in the chamber across from him. Checking in the dim light a final time, he turned on the Focus once more.

After some prying, he found...more shapes and symbols. Some of there simple: basic shapes, like the ones seen in the bodies of machines. Others left him bewildered: most of them reminded him of the symbols seen when he glanced at Sona, symbols he understood no more than before. Eventually, sleep took hold of him, sending him to peaceful oblivion...

"Varl!"

If only it could last longer. Once again, as if he were a child once more, he heard Sona's sharp voice cutting through the fog of slumber. With a groan, Varl pulled himself from the cot.

"When did you return?" he yawned, trying to shake off the exhaustion.

"Just now," was the reply. "Once you get ready, head to the Main Embrace Gate: we need Braves guarding it at all times until repairs can be finished,"

"Have they started?" Varl wondered aloud. Luckily, his curiosity was not interpreted as cheek.

"That is irrelevant," Sona replied. "...no, they have not."

"Why not?" Varl asked. "It's been almost a month,"

"The Matriarchs refuse to harvest from the land of the Embrace while it still recovers." Sona replied "But that is merely a distraction: I must speak with the High Matriarchs, and you must ready yourself for your duty. And no distractions,"

* * *

 

"Outcasts? Banding together?!"

"They said they had no choice," Sona replied, which did little to sooth Lansra's rage. Jezza moved in an attempt to calm Lansra, while Teersa remained focused on the War-Chief.

"You say that one of them is with child?" she asked, to which War-Chief Sona nodded.

"So we must determine the child's fate," Jezza noted.

"It is not our task!" Lansra spat. "They spurn our traditions, and now they ask us to clean up their mess?"

"By the Goddess, Lansra, it is a child we are speaking of!" Teersa snapped.

"A bastard child, tainted from its creation!" Lansra hissed. "But I suppose a woman so ready to cast aside her customs and break taboo would have no issue fostering such a disgrace,"

"Enough, Lansra!" Jezza ordered. "You know as well as I had we not broken taboo, they would have slaughtered us all!"

Lansra scoffed, but wisely sealed her lips.

"Sisters," Teersa began. "Must we spurn an _innocent_ child for something they had no part in, like we did with Aloy?"

"Teersa, it is not the same," Jezza countered. "But I share your concern. For now, we can assume that the outcasts pose no threat to our safety. As long as they pose no threat, they can remain for the time being,"

"I agree," Teersa added. Lansra looked furious, but saw that her sister Matriarchs' minds were made.

"And the child?" Sona asked.

Jezza sighed in defeat. "We must postpone this matter and focus on our recovery. As this matter develops further, and we are better equipped to care for ourselves, we will be more suited for an answer. For now, we entrust you with our borders, Sona. Thank you,"

Sona nodded, walking back to the main chamber. That...discussion had gone even worse than she had planned.

The borders were unpatrolled, the Embrace still in tatters, only a handful of Braves able to serve, the High Matriarchs unable to cooperate. Try as Sona might, she could not suppress her anger, her frustrations and fears.

Above all else, she worried for Varl. Like she had with Vala, she was failing to protect Varl. The entire tribe relied on her strength, for her resilience and iron will. But how could she help them when she couldn't even help her son?

The killers and Metal Devil were gone, but without Aloy's strength, the damage they caused may have been too much for the Nora to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are.
> 
> This was hands down the hardest chapter to write so far. Aside from getting a plot set up, there's the additional challenge of writing in a way that emulates the speaking pattern of the people within the world: while not archaic, it's more formal and flows differently.
> 
> I took notes on the Nora customs from Random Side Quest's video on the subject (if you're interested in learning more about the game's lore, I highly recommend you check his channel out). When a Nora woman wishes to have a child, she approaches a male and proposes a mate blessing. Once they are given appropriate blessings by a Matriarch, they can proceed to bear a child. So a child conceived out of this union, let alone between two outcasts...that would be a very sticky situation indeed.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> My second Horizon Zero Dawn fic, and my first on AO3. 
> 
> This story will mainly focus on Varl and the Nora following the final battle. Like how it was with Aloy in canon, I want this to be a personal battle, one that deals with some of the internal battles that we get a glimpse of in the game. The beginning of this story will be slow, but I intend to have it pick up relatively quickly. When I get around to writing it, at least.


End file.
